Photographs
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Julian is getting ready and finds his wife's photo album. As he looks through it, he has flashbacks. lol Horrible summary, but awesome story


The late afternoon sun streamed in from the blinds on the window in the bedroom; the golden rays shining on the aging carpet. Julian walked back into the room to his closet. Today he had to look perfect. He shuffled through his clothes, taking out a few of his tweed jackets and laid them on the bed. Closing his closet and looked at his selections of pale blue, violet, and light brown. Lucy always told him that he looked best in violet. Picking up the jacket, he took it off the hanger and laid it aside. Walking over to his dresser he rustled around in it until he found his matching violet tie. He stepped in front of the worn mirror as he fought with his tie. Normally Lucy would be the one to help, but he finally succeeded after a couple minutes. After a few attempts at straightening the tie, he took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his heel hit something that was hiding under the bed. Reaching down, he picked up Lucy's old photo album. Running his hand over the worn leather, he traced the gold lettering of his wife's name sprawled across the cover. Carefully, he opened the album and smiled down at the picture.

_August 30__th__,1945_

_Julian walked over to his young bride and pulled her into an embrace. They stood there for a couple moments just holding each other. She wiped a few tears from her eyes._

"_I'm so glad you're home safe and sound." She whispered._

"_Me too." _

_He knew it wasn't easy for her to sit at home for four years and worry if he was wounded or dead. She told him numerous times how many times she cried herself to sleep from missing him. It didn't help that many young brides had a military official knock on their door to report the heartbreaking news that their husband died in combat._

_Not a day went by that he didn't think of Lucy and her beautiful smile. It was the other thing keeping him sane. A couple of his comrades had gone crazy. When you and your fellow soldiers that you've lived together four years are running through a battlefield you're tired, you're hungry, and you're worried that you won't live another day. After seeing each other every day, you become a family. Then when you see your military brothers dropping all around you, you start thinking. You start think 'What if I'm next?.' Worrying everyday can cause you to lose it. Also you think about the look on your wife, sister, or mother's face when they're told that you were shot. _

_He smiled they pulled away. _

"_What are you doing?" He chuckled as Lucy pulled out a camera. _

"_I want to remember this moment. I want to remember the day that Julian came home from World War II a war hero." She replied, smiling._

Julian smiled down at the picture of the young man that left as a boy and came home a hero. He flipped the page and looked down at a picture of a man in a black suit and a beautiful woman in a white dress.

_March 19__th__, 1940_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." _

_They smiled at each other before leaning in for the kiss. They grinned as everyone started to clap. Hand in hand, they walked back up the aisle. Pushing open the church doors, the newlyweds stepped out into the sunlight. _

_The guests slowly started to file out of the church as the couple stood on the steps. A few relatives from either side came over to congratulate the couple or offer life advice. Soon it was time to walk to the car with 'Just married' on the back with strings with cans were attached to the back bumper._

Julian smiled at the memory. She looked absolutely beautiful that day. It seemed as though no matter what she dressed like, she was perfect. Turning the page he saw a couple pictures of Lucy outside wearing a yellow sun dress holding a picnic basket.

May 12th, 1947

_They parked the car and walked up their favorite hill that they used to spend time together when they were still dating. Holding hands they trudged up the hill and Lucy set down the basket. They laid out the blanket they brought and sat down. After eating they laid down and looked at the clouds just talking. _

"_Julian." Lucy said as they looked at the sky._

"_Yes?"_

"_What do you think about kids?" She asked turning to her husband._

"_Kids? I like them. They're fun to be around. Why?"_

"_Do you want kids?"_

_Smiling he held her hand._

"_Only if you do, Dear."_

_After years of trying, Lucy couldn't conceive. _

"_I'm very sorry, Mrs. Robinson." The doctor said as he told her she wasn't able to have kids. Lucy rarely cries. After she heard that news, she put her face in her hands and wept. This was a sad day for both Julian and Lucy. The whole ride home was made in silence. Later that evening, Julian found Lucy sitting on a chair in the middle of their yard watching the neighbor's kids play outside. _

_Julian walked over and kneeled next to his wife, taking her hands in his. She turned her tear streaked face to look at him. He gave her a small sympathetic smile._

"_I know you would have made an amazing mother." He said softly._

_She gave him a sad smile and pulled him into an embrace and wept._

Sighing, Julian shut the album and laid it on the bed. Standing back up he put on his jacket and fixed his grey hair in the mirror.

"Today's the day." He muttered, straightening his tie once more.

On his way he stopped by the old flower shop and picked up a bouquet of daisies. Lucy loves Daisies. Smiling, he paid for the flowers and got back into his car.

Finally reaching his destination, he grabbed the bouquet and went in through the doors. He walked up to the elevators and pressed the button. As he waited he watched a little boy playing in the waiting room. Hearing the elevator, he turned his attention to the open door and stepped inside. Riding up the 4 floors, made sure his tie was straight. Lucy used to hate it went he fidgeted with his ties. The door finally opened and he made his way to the desk.

"Hi. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Robinson's room. "

The nurse pointed down the hallway.

"Room 423."

"Thank you."

He strolled down the hallway until he found room 423. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The doctor was just coming out holding a clipboard. Seeing Julian, he frowned.

"Hello Mr. Robinson."

"Is everything alright?" Julian asked.

"I'm so sorry. She's gotten worse. I'm afraid she doesn't have much longer. I'll leave you so you can say your goodbyes." The doctor replied.

He patted Julian reassuringly on the shoulder and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over to his wife's hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were lying at her sides. Her eyes fluttered open as he touched her hand.

"Julian?" She asked, her voice weak.

"It's me, Dear."

Julian felt the tears form and allowed a few to slide down his cheeks.

"Julian, I know I don't have much longer."

He nodded but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Julian?"

"Yes dear?"

"I've lived an amazing life. In all my years, I've accomplished so much. But do you know what my biggest accomplishment was?"

He sniffled as the tears continued to fall.

"No. What was your greatest accomplishment?"

She smiled weakly and put her hand on his face, wiping away the tears.

"My greatest accomplishment was growing old with you."

She looked him in eye and smiled before holding his hand.

He gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tears started to form in her eyes before she said her final words.

"Julian, I love you dear."

"I love you too, Lucy."

Her eyes closed and she took one final breath before she was gone. Julian let the tears flow down his cheeks as he held her now lifeless hand. Looking at the bouquet he laid it next to her and leaned in and kissed her forehead. Letting go of her hand, he looked at her once more.

"Goodbye Lucy."

And with that he walked out of the hospital room and headed home.


End file.
